Brothers
by LANA 8D
Summary: An out-of-plot continuation for chap 22 of Miss Acmetropolis. What happened to Ace and Ricky after Aces' 'Squids' accident. This is for those who want to further understand the bond between Ace and Ricky and how Ricky influenced a lot of Aces' persona. Oneshot.


Ace made it into their apartment; thankfully today WB had to cancel half of their scenes because their lead star was food poisoned and couldn't make it. That way Ace knew he could catch up on some of his forensics readings; he had to dedicate _some_ _time_ for his degree, and today he was lucky because he could afford that time. It was 6 but because they were in December it seemed like it was 12am outside. Ace hung his wet rain jacket on their coat rack and boiled some hot chocolate for himself and Ricky, encase his cousin also finished early. The hot beverage was ready just in time for Ace to stack the books he needed for tonight, with the mug warm held securely in his palms; Ace sat at the desk he shared with Ricky, turned their study lamp on started his reading.

Ever since his accident two months ago with the Squids, Aces' hyped persona simmered down to a more silent state. It wasn't anything post traumatic, but pumping his stomach along with a serious near death experience did more help for Aces' focus on what's important rather on focusing on fun. Also there was the effect his accident had on his brother… to Ace it seemed it hurt Ricky more than himself. The black buck tried to keep his thoughts on the down low, but his guilt was far too obvious to Ace. Ricky might have been able to fool his coworkers but he couldn't fool his little brother. Ricky was blaming himself for almost killing Ace with the drugs he'd been trying to rid the plant off.

Things were getting pretty quiet between the bucks. None offense related, they were fine; but Ricky didn't see any reason on why he'd deserve to talk to Ace. As much as Ace tried to show his big brother he was ok… Ricky would just smile in return and leave off to work. Their conversations became short, but only because Ricky would reply only if spoken to. So Ace figured he'd give the buck some time… that or Ricky was going to crack.

And as much as that worried Ace, he knew it was inevitable. He just wish he could be there for him… his missed Ricky.

About an hour into note taking and highlighting imp details, Ace got a call. Looking at the caller ID, he wondered why Chancy, Rickys' apprentice assistant investigator, was on the other line.

"**Hello?" **

"**Yo Kiddo!"** chancy gasped in relief, **"zat you!?"**

Ace sighed, **"Chance, it's Ace. I'm a year younger dan yer boss, gimme a break"**

Chancy nervously chuckled, **"yeah, bout my boss… kiddo I'm gonna need you down here at de joint ASAP"**

"**What?"** Ace replied anxiously, **"did sometin happen t'Ricky!?"** As bad as it may seem to many, that Ace immediately worried if anyone mentioned anything about Ricky in his cousins' absence; Ace knew too well how dangerous his brothers' job is.

On the other end, Chancy glanced towards the singing crowd in the bar, **"eh…. Not exactly kiddo… just get down here"**

"**Not exactly?"** Ace asked irritated, **"did sometin happen t'him Chance!? Yes or No!?"** he got an urgent call about his brother and all he had for comfort is 'not exactly'!

"**Look, just get your cotton tail down here k!?** **Before tings escalade!"** he nervously said.

"**I'll be right dere"** Ace replied frustrated then hung up. He quickly reached for his jacket and ran out, rushing downstairs in repressed worry. _**Focus**_; Ricky's never really been in trouble but Ace always prepared himself for such a scenario; he knew he had to stay focused. _**Come on Ricks what's goin on bro…**_ he thought, trying to control the panicking beats of his heart and the worst case scenarios in his thoughts. That was his brother, that only one person who took his side when even relatives where trying to disintegrate his soul.

The rain didn't help the speed of getting there, neither did the random car lights almost running him over a few times; but thankfully, and to him, finally, he made it to that one bar Ricky and Ace always chilled out in. Before actually making his way in, he saw that the lights were bright and things were loud and getting louder. The moment Chancy took sight of Ricky's younger cousin, he blew out air in relief.

"_**Finally! What? D'ya stop for hot dogs or sometin!?"**_ the nervous assistant just spat out when he rushed towards the concerned buck.

"**Where is h_**

"_**La la tta tatata!La la ta taaa lalala lalala lalalaaaa"**_

In blank shock Ace darted his sight at the stage…

"**Dere"** Chancy finally said in defeat **"see what I mean now!?". **

The light directed at the stage made Aces' pupils shrink, but the sight was clear enough… Ricky was the star of karaoke night… singing 'Because I got high' when really it's because he was depressingly drunk. **"Ricky….?" **

"_**Lalalala lalalala lalalalaaaaaaaa!"**_ sang on the hiccupping black buck. His blouse unbuttoned from the top and his signature pink tie undone and hanging from his shoulders. His hat had long gone landed somewhere on the ground, and when Ace tried to make to stage he found that same hat and picked it up. There was something about how trashed and ripped Ricky's hat was that frightened and saddened his little brother.

He dusted his brothers' hat and looked up at the singing disaster **"Ricky get down here!"**

"**Yo Acmetropolis! How ya doin!?"** Ricky raised his mic, drunk, and cheered. All the sober, tipsy and drunk majority of the crowd cheered along! Why not!? Why not watch as someone just hysterically makes a wonderful and amusing fool out of themselves as they drowned their sorrows. **"It's pink eyed Ricks! Woooooo!"**

Ace just watched in concern, after calling his brother just did no good. **"Ricks…"** Why would it? Ricky's been avoiding contact with the only person he made most his contacts with.

The Karaoke machine started to play the starting instrumentals of Afromans' 'because I got high'… the crowd started to clap according to beat.

Why did the inevitable have to happen now… in front of these strangers.

"**What happened!?"** Ace asked Chancy as the apprentice made his way through the loud crowd to stand next to the young buck.

"**Rough day at woik!"** Chancy replied, loudly trying to combat the noise of the crowd.

"**What!?" **Ace replied frustrated,** "look chance! Would ya stop spoon feeding bits now and tell me what's going on!?"**

Chancy sighed and shook his head, sympathizing with what Ricky had to deal with, **"We lost anoder dame t'day, Ricky he..." **he loudly spoke.

Ace looked at Chancy, suddenly seeing how this day went from bad to tragic.

"**We got t'de spot a little late kido…"** Chancy continued, **"it's our toid** (third) **dame dis month. Ricky couldn't take it." **Then Chancy noticed something,** "Wait didn't he tell bout dis? Don't you guys talk?" **he confusingly asked the young buck.

"**He lost tree victems!?"** Ace knew yapping about what they've been going through wouldn't do any good in their present situation. Third girl!? Ricky lost three girls to the mafia and he didn't tell a word to Ace!? Ace watched shocked! _**Dat's how bad tings where!?**_ _**Ricky's been beatin himself up ove'me and tree moided victems!?**_

"**woohoo hoo"** started Ricky again, blissfully yet drunk and depressed.

Ace darted his sight at his brother, scared with worry. He had to get him down from there.

"_La la ta tarara la ta taa. La la la la la la la la la la laaaaaa"_

"**Ricky please get down from'ere!"**

Ricky twirled the mics' wire around his arms and wobbled around on stage. **"WOOOO!"** and the lyrics started on glowing on a large screen behind the drunken buck.

"**I gotta get'im outta dis place!"** Ace urgently said, **"How d/dis happen!? Ricky doesn't drink!"** he looked at Chancy shocked, **"WE don't drink! One drop of spirit and we're out for de night chance, we ain't used to dat stuff! He knows better he doesn't drink!"**

"_**I was gonna clean ma room! Till I got HIGH! HAHAHAHAHAHA"**_ Ricky giddily laughed.

"**Yeah…"** Chancy rubbed the back of his neck.

"_**I was gonna get up and find dat broom! But den I got HIGH! HEEEHAAAA!"**_ the buck cried out.

Aces' ears dropped when Chancy appeared to be acting out of some guilt. **"Chancy what did you do!?"**

"_**La la tatatatararaaaa! HAHA! My room is still messed HA! UP! And I KNOW WHY! HEEEHEEE! CAUSE I HA! GOT HIGH! CAUSE I GOT HIGH CAUSE HAHAHAHA! Lalalatatarara! Heeeeheee!"**_ tears trickled down his cheeks as he gripped his stomach and cried confusing laughter of tears.

"**Well…"** he fiddled with words again.

"_**I was gonna go to class before I got HAHAHA HIGH!"**_ Ricky cheered and raised his glass, _**"I could'a cheated and I could'a passed! HAAAAHAHAH! YO YO! But I got HIGH! I'm takin it next semester and I know HAHA! WHY!? CAUSE I GOT HIGH CAUSE I GOT HIGH! Hahahahaha MAN I GOT HIGH!"**_he cried!

"**WHAT did you do!?"** Ace frowned, his feeling confused between worry, confusion or, if Chancy did do anything, rage. Things were tough on him as it is, he really didn't need Chancy to mess up with his brother.

"**Look I just tried t'help kiddo!"** Chancy defensively spoke out, **"I was tryin to help him loose out!"**

"**Loose out!? WHA_HOW!? *GASP*"** and that's when Ace realized there was only way strict non drinker like Ricky could ever get drunk… **"YOU SPIKED HIS DRINK!?"**

"_**WOOOO! Lookey here! Tihihihi!"**_ Ricky childishly giggled! _**"ama drink dis sucker down t'de last! HIGH! Lalala tatata!**__**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_ he threw the bottle at the cheering crowd, that made them cheer out even more!

Chancys' brown Irises grew **"SHHH!"** he desperately tried to calm the 'kid' down.

"**HOW_ YOU SPIKED YOUR BOSS'S DRINK!"** Ace yelled out at the buck in rage. His brother was spiked!? If that happened than what's to stop worse! And out of all people!? His apprentice!? **"YOU ASSWHOLE! LOOK AT WHAT YA DID T'HIM!"**

"**Shh!"** Chancy hissed, fearfully noting if any angry listener from the crowd was listening. **"Jeez! Clam it kid! We ain't exactly alone! It was only one glass!"**

"**ONE!?"**

"**Well den dat led to a bottle"** Chancy side noted **"but_**

"**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WATCH OUT FOR HIM! BACK HIM UP NOT GET HIM DRUNK!"** then Ace punched the buck, reaching the end of his tipping point with that anthro. Ace fought his way against the shoving of the unbalanced and loud crowd; moving drunken bodies and screaming girls out of his way. **"Ricky!"** he called out, hoping his brother could her and meet him half way, **"RICKY!"** the buck was too drowned in the spiked fluids he was tricked to drink… to hear his little brother calling.

"_**I was gonna go t'woik but den I got high! I just gotta a new promotion but I got high! HEE HAAAA!Now am sellin DOPE OH WAIT! HAHAHAHA"**_ Ricky hit his head and laughed, **"I'm supposed t'be stoppin DOPEE!"** He laughed depressingly, laughed so hard it broke his heart even more. **"Well Squids to be specific! HahaHAHA!"**

Ace finally made it right in front the stage, he looked up worriedly at his brother, who in turn had no idea how to get home; lord knows he wanted to really bad. **"RICKY OVA'HERE!"**Ace waved his arms. Ricky still couldn't hear. _**Damn it! Why's de damn music so loud!?**_ **"he singin everytin's he's got inside"**. None of his partners, not even Chancy saved Ricky from spitting out personal issues like a drunken idiot in front of all these strangers. Ace wasn't going to let alcohol break Rickys' image, not unless it was over Aces' dead body. He needed to climb up and pull him down, but just as Ace used his arms to push his body and climb, a bouncer forced him back down by the shoulder, **"OW!"** cringed the buck in pain, the bouncers' force on Aces' shoulder did damage cause of the force the young buck made his arms go through to climb that stage. Still yet the crowd was louder than the bunny.

"**No climbing"** the bouncer coldly said.

"**Dat's my cousin up dere!"** Ace defensively spoke, **"I'm getting him down from dere!"**

"**Whatever"** he blankly replied, **"ya can't climb on stage"**

"**WHAT!? Den how'my supposed t'get him!?"** Ace yelled out, pissed off and fed up.

"**Tough" **

The bunny grit his teeth furiously, they were taking advantage of his cousin while he was drunk and down. He wasn't going to let this garbage go on.

"**Not only dat!"** Ricky confessed sweaty with tears and a hopeless smile to his face, **"I got dis cousin see!"** he walked around explaining, **"Actually he ain't my cousin, he's my broder!"** then he laughed, **"on dat case, did you guys know I almost KILLED HIM! HAHAHA!"** the pain in his guts was too much to bear; **"I almost killed my little broder!"** he fell on his knees only to laugh out, hurt.

Ace sadly watched, but then with brave determination, he climbed up when the bouncer laughed along with the pathetic crowd.

"**HAHAHAH!"** cried the bouncer, **"HAHAHA_ HEY!"** he furiously screamed when he caught sight of Ace, marched to him, pushing anyone down to the floor.

Luckily for Ace, his heart raced as he heard the bouncer stomp his way towards him, so with that fear based adrenaline rush he made it to stage. The bunny quickly backed away frightfully, from the bouncers' muscular arms as he tried to pull the young buck back down by his legs! Catching his breath he watched the bouncer swear because he couldn't reach him… it was a fast frightening moment.

Ricky finished laughing and wiped his tears, ready to stand up for yet another pathetic confession.

Ace caught sight of his brother and called out to him **"RICKY!"** this time Aces' voice rang a bell in the distant and drowned mind of the buck. Rickys' reaction to Aces' voice was slow, so Ace thought he needed to get even closer to be heard! **"RICKY!"** just as he stumbled to stand up, the bouncer finally managed to leap out and grab Aces' ankle. **"AAA!"** making Ace fall down on his knees with a heavy blow.

"**AMA BREAK YOUR BONES KID! I SAID NO CLIMBING!" **

"**LET GO YA OVER GROWN T-REX!"** Ace kicked out and yelled. But the bouncers; grip on his ankle was stronger than that, and he started to pull the fighting buck towards him.

The bouncer chuckled at the 17 year old bunnies' hopeless attempts. He was going to enjoy this beat down, after all Ace could've cost him his job. No climbing meant no climbing.

Ace tried to kick the grinning bouncers' grip off of his ankle, but it only made the professional bouncer squeeze more, inflicting more pain onto the young stunt. **"Dat's not what I need right now!"** the stunt told himself as he fought to pull his body away from the bouncer. Neither pulling nor kicking were any use, Ace was still very young and a 17 year old had no chance against the 30 year old professional bone breaking bouncer. The bouncer pulled Ace inch by inch, and the young bunnies' fight did nothing more but delay his beat down and tier him out. He was losing.

_**What's dat voice…?**_ Echoed in Ricky's mind, _**I… I've hoid it before…**_ Rickys' brain tired fighting off the drug again, and with the help of a familiar voice Rickys' sense had a chance of winning this time. Remembering that one familiar voice gave Ricky a headache and Ace's voice rang many alerting bells.

"**Don't fight it kiddo"** calmly laughed the large man, **"Stupidity's got a price"**

Ace forced himself to fight, tired but his muscles pulled his body against the bouncers' will. It hurt, his ankle was still stuck back there; but he pushed. **"NO!"** Ace told himself, his eyes closing tight in pain as he fought his way out.

"**Mmmm…"** Ricky pressed his palms against his ears and head in pain; nothing was making sense but what hurt was that in some way, that voice started some sense! _**Dat voice!? What's it doin here I know it!**_

This only made the bouncer smile wickedly. With only final grip of Aces' ankle, Ace cried out in pain; the bouncer almost broke his bones. **"RICKY!"** cried out the frightened bunny in pain.

It snapped. But in that same moment, Ace was pulled by the bouncer and trapped in his constricting arms.

Ricky opened his eyes, blood shot but shocked, to the sight of his little brother, held against the bouncer as he wrapped his heavy arms around Ace, crushing him. There was only so much room in Aces' ribcage, for his lungs to gasp in air! The young investigator gasped. **"ACE!?"** Ricky yelled out in fear… but that fear was immediately pushed away by fury **"HEY!"** at what the bouncer was doing. Drunk or not, stumbling to his feet, Ricky leaped at the bouncer.

Ace fell to the ground, coughing out and breathing in; gasping for air.

Ricky's strong, he was trained to use knives and various forms of gun ware, he was also trained to fight; but that didn't help much when he was drunk. Luckily for Ricky that he caught the bouncer off guard; surprising him with confusing blows at the face, chest and sides… he even threw in a bite or two. **"ffffff!"** the ticked off, blood shot black bunny blew off steam kicking the bouncer while he was down. **"Wasn't ya listenin to a woid I sang!? *kick* Ya over grown T-REX! *kick*"** The drunken fans of Ricky cheered on; loving what they thought was an extension to his great act! Ricky kicked on; he knew that T-REXs' muscular tanks could take it; also there was the fact that he deserved it. **"I almost got him killed de foist time! *kick* You tryin t'get him killed on my behalf again! *kick* Ya heartless joik!" **

Indeed the young buck was a drunken mess… but at least this time he was a drunken mess blowing off steam.

Ace finally recovered just enough to stand up and get them both out of there before any other unwanted attention was caught. Ricky always voiced out how tough it was dragging Ace out of a fight, only to find himself joining in; Ace now knew how that felt. Except there was also the known fact about how exceptionally difficult it was, telling a stubborn drunk what to do; let alone a protective, angry and guilt stricken amateur drunk what not to do.

"**Ricky come on we gotta go!"** Ace insisted, pulling Ricky by the arm.

"**WHAT!? Are bouncers here to protect or kill customers!?"** Ricky asked the beat down bouncer.

"**RICKY!"**

"**I WANNA TALK TO YER MANAGER PAL!"** the goofily angered buck said, **"GIMME DE MANAGER!" **

"**UGH!"** and Ace pulled on, **"Come on!"** this time successfully dragging his brother through the crowds as Ricky maintained his yelling.

"**Customer's always right!"** Ricky looked back and called out to the bouncer, though allowing Ace to drag him out since the alcohol maintained its control on Ricky's limbs, making him clumsy again. **"fff Bb-bouncer 101 PAL! LOOK IT UP!"** Ace finally made it out the door, Ricky being pulled behind, **"I"LL HAVE MY LAWYER CALL YOU! Well once I could affoid one ya jackass!"**

The bucks exited the bar, leaving behind them a trail of cheering, once depressed, drunken fans; and at last the noises and cheers, blinding karaoke light and jock Bouncers were gone… as two brothers walked their way back home.

The rain beat down on them powerfully, as if scolding them for yet another life threatening behavior they threw themselves into; especially since Ace decided laying low was for the best, least till he could heal. Ricky was still drunk, not happily drunk though; he was fully aware of what just happened… he just didn't have the wits to deal with it maturely yet. Ace had Rickys' arms on his shoulders, so he could help his big brother balance on the streets.

"**Idiot"**

Ace looked at Ricky; he felt he should reply, but figured it best not to. They just needed to reach home, and he knew Ricky had a load on his heart about what just happened. So the grey carried on walking; he didn't want to fight with Ricky, not when his big brother was in this state.

Ricky, angry with Aces' silence, did not at all agree with a moment of peace. Aces' stupidity had to be set straight, even if they had to do it on the streets, under the rain. But was it really Aces' action Ricky wanted to come to terms with…?

"**Stop!"** Ricky rebelled, pushing himself away from Ace. **"We** **ain't goin home now"** he coldly frowned, **"not yet"**

Ace watched. Ricky was always the patient one, the understanding one. Is this what happens to a brother when he loses faith in his ability to keep family safe? Ricky still couldn't let go of the past. The Squids almost killed the closest person to him; he always made sure he was careful with his job… but to slip up with his little brother…? How could he let that happen? He couldn't face Ace the same way again, he couldn't just forget and he couldn't allow himself to enjoy Aces' luckily saved life; to talk to him.

So all his troubles just stacked up… and there was no one he could talk to for help. No one who could push away the pressures of life, he didn't have anyone else to fill Aces' shoes in being a brother; his job never really aided in his social life. Everything he did involved caution against risk… against liabilities.

Ace sighed and looked at Ricky, **"well I ain't fightin wit ya here"**

"**Oh you will"** Ricky corrected, **"how could ya do dat!?"** Ricky asked, hurt. **"Ya just got out of de hospital!"**

"**A MONTH AGO RICKS!"** Ace pleaded, **"I GOT OUT LAST MONTH!"**

Ricky paused with a frown; no he should be colder with himself. **"Who told ya to come get me?" **

Ace sarcastically laughed, **"oh right! Who told me to come get your ass outta dat bar!?"** he looked at his brother, hurt filled but strong, **"dat same buck dat put ya in dat place Ricky! But dat ain't de point right!?" **

They were soaked.

"**Alright I got drunk!"** Ricky confessed, **"It ain't actually a dame in distress scenario! Ya didn't have t'come get me!"**

"**DEN WHO WOULD'VE!?"** tears clearly showed in his eyes, **"CHANCE? YOUR PALS!? WHO RICKY!? PLEASE TELL ME CAUSE YA SURE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF OUTTA DERE ON YOUR OWN!"**

Ricky quickly looked away, the moment he felt his tears he looked away to fight them off. That one person who showed Ace how much he mattered, now refused to allow Ace to do the same; and that killed the grey bunny.

Ace just looked at Ricky, hurt and shamelessly bleeding tears, he frowned **"why didn't you tell me about dose goils"**

Ricky looked to Ace, only his eyes proving how shocked he was to hear that.

"**Tree goils died ok, but you're blamin yerself for dat!?"** Ace asked worried. **"Ricky you signed yer life off to stopping de Mafia and your blamin yourself for what dey did!?"**

"**I was late!"** Ricky confessed, **"it's my fault if I just woiked harder we coul_**

"**SO WHAT!"** the tears raced down.

Ricky looked at Ace surprised.

"**You know Ricky!? Ya know what!?"** Ace asked hurt, **"maybe if you told me what happened we wouldn't be in dis mess! Maybe!? Huh ya tink!?"** Ricky sighed guiltily and tired to speak; he didn't want Ace to be like this… but instead Ace sat at the edge of the side walk, watching and waiting for lights to go by like they usually did; just to distract himself from everything at the moment. **"Just leave me alone"**

Ricky watched. Cars went by and all his brother did was watch, angered tears in his eyes. For a few moments he stood there, thinking... about what to say… and that was something he didn't do for two months… talk to his little brother. He saw how bad this hurt Ace, and how much his little brother needed him there while he recovered.

"**You're a joik too ya know"** Ace spoke out, only glancing back, **"just can't lemme forget I was de one who OD'd on de Squids huh" **he gave out a chuckled before resting his head on his arms, letting his tears go down like the river of rainwater on the streets as they washed down the drain pipes. **"I lost my broder cause of dat stupid mistake" **he spoke.

Ricky watched with tears in his eyes, tears he didn't fight away this time; sadly surprised with what he heard. He looked down ashamed… when they were kittens, he was the one who pulled out Ace from his helplessness, but now… now he put him in it. He looked at Ace again when he heard the bunny sniff… so he sat next to him. **"Yo ain't losin nobody"** he looked at him and said. Ace kept his defeated look at the river that flooded the streets, Ricky sighed _**you're makin me spit it out aren't ya…**_ So the buck hid his face in his legs and… he began to cry.

Aces' ears perked up in shock, he looked at Ricky. **"What?"** and when he caught him cry he frowned, **"no you don't t'cry ya lost dat chance!"** But Ricky just kept at it. Ace stubbornly frowned and nudged the buck, **"ya big attention leach quit it!"**

"**I just can't take it Ace..."** Ricky cried and looked at his little brother. Sure being drunk meant one can't keep in feelings, but this time Ricky was really opening up on his own. Something he should've done occasionally the last two months. **"You-you almost died… den dose goils"** he cried, **"I ain't doin nuttin to help no one! Everytin I do's just fallin apart!"**

Ace was a little surprised by what was going on. It's rare that either of them would cry, because they always talked things out with each other, leaving no chance for tears. He sadly watched...

"**Look!"** Ricky pleaded, pulling out of his soaked pockets, three drenched photographs of three young ladies. Ace looked at them, one by one; innocent happy women, **"dey didn't do nuttin wrong"** Ricky said, **"but dey all died painfully and dere's videos of dem being killed everywhere in de black market! I couldn't help dem!"** he cried **"dose rogues had no mercy! Dey know no mercy! And I couldn't do anytin bout dat!"** he cried and clenched his ears, **"dey're dead! Ace dey're all dead!"** 18… Ricky was 18… there was only a brave teenage self appointed investigator could take from failing.

"**You should've told me"** Ace gently said with concern.

"**Ace, what?"** Ricky hopelessly asked, **"come tell de one I almost got killed bout how I let tree oder people fall to dat drug?"**

"**You didn't almost get me killed Ricky! Why can't you see dat!? It was a mistake!" **

"**Cause I should've been careful!"** Ricky confessed in tears, **"for Christ's sake Ace I'm a freaken Mafia target I should've been more careful!"** Ace sadly watched. Rickys' tears were so heartbreaking Ace felt his tears fall down with his. **"You're all I've got in dis continent… and I almost lost dat…"** and Ricky hid his face in his legs again.

He said it all… finally. Yet with all that hurt, Ace felt he could smile, even with those tears dripping down. He chuckled with tears and rubbed Rickys' back, **"ya got a point dere I mean yer social life ain't exactly at its' golden age"**

Ricky laughed at that; his stupid brother always had the funniest stupid puns. He looked up and smiled at his kind brother; Ace was making everything ok again… least what mattered to Ricky was that his little brother was fighting to get him back.

"**I mean I'd have t'always stoop to a new low to talk to ya"** Ace peacefully smiled and joked. That smile paved a way for more new discussion. Under the rain they talked about what's been happening in their lives these past two months; stuff they hadn't told each other. Ace helped Ricky through his feelings of guilt and they laughed about how sick they'd be the next morning. Well about 20 minutes passed and the brothers were back as they should be, Ace smiled as Ricky spoke, happy to have his closest friend and brother back. As they talked Ricky showed signs of sobering up, his true self finally appeared and Ace was truly thankful he could recognize that.

***Sigh* "I donno bro"** Ricky said looking at the streets, slightly defeated by his thoughts.

"**Donno what?"**

"**Maybe I ain't cut out for dis gig"** Ricky sadly said to Ace, **"it's not like what I'm doin's gettin anywhere" **

"**Yeah but you ain't in any 'gig' ya blackhead"** Ace smiled, **"you're savin more lives dan ya even know about. No one knew enough bout de Squids before ya signed up for dis job Ricky! Ya gotta see dat! More easily victimized civilians were saved cause of how ya exposed de Mafias' ways! And at least now we could stop de side affects of de drug cause of de notes you took. You didn't almost kill me Ricky you saved my life!" **

Ricky listened. No one other than themselves could talk each other into anything really, so Ricky knew that when Ace had to say anything, it would be worth it, as did Ace in Rickys' case…and he was right. His little brothers' words were a medicine to him, something alcohol could never replace.

"**You'r de only one I've hoid about dat decided his future based on some resoich paper he did bout de wise guys" **Ace smiled. Usually Aces' job was to tease his brother but in times like this, Ace was the only one who could help. **"Plus now dem dames feel safer wit ya dat dey skip de cops and come straight to our place, dey don't even care if you had an office or not"**

"**But I let tree families down"** Ricky sadly noted.

"**Well I'm sorry but you ain't a saint"** Ace carefully said, **"and dat's not even screwin up. Dat's dey're fate and no one could change dat. Ricky you tried your best. You just can't beat yourself up over what happened cause dat'll affect how you'll deal wit de goils still countin on ya" **Ace longingly looked at Ricky, **"and dey need dat same Passionate bunny who got into dis lifestyle over some resoich paper."** Ace smirked, **"for all I know, you broke down more secrets bout de Mafia dan dis citys' police force could ever hope t'break, and you're only a 18 year old blackhead. If you'd ask me, dis towns bad-asses should be expectin more damage from you t'go"**

Rickys' heart smiled and so did his soul… he chuckled, a few more thankful tears dropped down… **"Tanks bro…"**

"**Plus if de old you ain't back to pull both our tails out of dis rain we might not live till afte' tomorrow" **Ace chuckled and Ricky did too.

"**Yeah you right, dere's only so much responsibility you can handle"** Ricky wiped his tears and smirked.

"**AMEN!" **

The bucks helped each other up and they walked back home to their apartment; sneezing came out prematurely but they knew it would happen; plus for all they cared it meant more time to catch up. There was a desperate need of filling in the gaps. They showered and got into their warm long sleeved PJs, Ricky made some hot chocolate and marshmallow milk and helped Ace study, feeling guilty he was the reason Ace couldn't get any reading done. Ace was happy his big brother was back to help, and because he didn't have to worry about Ricky, he was able to actually learn.

Ricky suspended Chancy for tricking him into drinking alcohol, and having his little brother by his side to talk to was all the buck needed. His victorious investigations against the Mafia went back to how they were, but when failure was inevitable… he had Ace to save him.

Little did the buck know how right Aces' expectations were about him… little did they both know 10 years later… Ace, Ricky and another soul joining them would solve the greatest case Acmetropolis ever saw.

_**Hope you enjoyed this outside-plot fic. It's meant to help you understand who Ricky is and his bond and closeness with Ace. It's a continuation to chap22 of MissAcmetropolis. I worked hard on this one =) and would appreciate your healthy comments =) Please gimme something more than it's cute ^^' I;m proud at how productive my uploads have been =) please expect an update on Miss Acmetropolis sometime soon =) InshAllah. **_


End file.
